All You Need Is Pocky
by TionneDawnstar
Summary: ONESHOT This is a silly little story about what could have happened if all three girls decided to go on the date with Cloud at the same time... Funny reason why Barret could go as well. Slightly Cloti sorry I can't help it


OK, this is just a silly oneshot, I was playing the game the other day and eating pocky... and this came into my head... it's bad, stupid and probably OCC... sorry. Characters belong to Square-Enix, yay for Cloud in a towel with Pocky in his mouth... oh yeah Pocky is trademark Glico Japan

* * *

**All you need is Pocky**

Cloud stretched a bit, his muscles were sore from all the fighting he'd been doing, "Damn that Dio…" They needed the Key to the Ancients to save the world and the strange, and speedo wearing owner of Gold Saucer insisted the swordsman entertain him. He won the eight battles and even got some other bobbles for a further reward, but it had been tough.

Now he was trying to tend his wounds in his hotel room, as they waited for the tram to start working again. The warrior pulled his turtle neck over his head and unbuckled his belt, looking at the green and black bruises, small cuts and scrapes all over his arms and chest. The blond picked his shirt up and sighed, seeing the holes in it, and glancing down, realized his pants were in worse shape.

"I guess I'll have to get one of the girls to mend my uniform…" Just then there are a knock and the door cracked open. "Room Service?" Cloud went over and saw the maid, dressed up like some gothic vampire and was going to shake his head, but then stopped. "Do you have laundry and mending service?"

"Yes sir, it is 10 GP and takes an hour." The young woman tried not to stare, but Cloud seemed oblivious.

"Alright, if I set my clothes on the bed, can you come back in five minutes and retrieve them?"

"Yes sir, I'll need the GP up front." Cloud wandered back over to his battered pack and retrieved some of the tokens he'd won from betting on the Chocobo Races, counted out ten and handed it over. Once the girl left, he went over to the bathroom and started a shower, stripping out of his clothes and placing them where he said he would. He'd be without them for a bit, but that didn't matter, he wanted to go to bed anyway. He glanced down at his lower half and realized his legs hadn't faired as well as his upper body, his left thigh was almost completely purple from one of the Marlboro's tentacles. "I should take a potion I guess," he grumbled, though he wanted to shower first.

The exhausted swordsman moaned softly, the shower making an excellent masseuse, the water was nice and hot. The small room steamed up quickly, and after standing there until the palms of his hands started to prune, he washed his hair and body before stepping out. Cloud grabbed one of the towels and made a face, why hotel towels always had to be so small he'd never know, but he dried himself then wrapped the cloth around his waist like a skirt. The makeshift garment hung low on his hips, the blond tuft of hair that started under his belly button was just visible, but it was all he had to work with. He plucked a potion up and drank it, making a small face at the medicine, but he could see the bruises start to disappear, and his muscles started to ache less.

Cloud went over to the mirror to inspect himself, gratified to see his skin was back to normal. He was a bit glad they were in Gold Saucer, since everyone else would be busy and he could have some time to think and plan their next moves. He went to grab the brush off the dresser when he noticed the girl that had picked his pants up had left him some sort of goodie basket, it held some beer, and snacks. He smirked and started to rummage through it, finding a box that intrigued him. They looked like little cookie sticks, dipped in banana flavored cream. The warrior opened the box and took out one of the confections, smiling a bit at the smell. He bit the end off, surprised that they were sweet, but not too sweet, and he ate the stick quickly, thinking he could take all the boxes of the cookies with him on the road.

Cloud had eaten half the box when he heard a commotion outside his door. He frowned a bit and got up, tucking the Pocky stick he'd been eating into his lips, like Cid often held his cigarettes, and got up to investigate. Now it should be made clear that Cloud had heard the voices of the female party members and Barret, arguing in front of his door. Now, if he'd been able to hear the conversation, he would have remained where he was and ate his scrumptious snack, however the worst immediately came to his mind. He thought they were under attack again, and that the girls were in trouble. He grabbed his sword and opened the door, deciding that protecting the party was more important then his modesty.

Once the door opened, he saw Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie all glaring at each other, making a triangle of hostile intentions right in front of the door. "What's going on?" He asked in a hurry, Barret was the first person to see him in his more then half naked state, carrying his huge sword, and the big man's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Uh, the girls were fighin' over who could make you come outta tha' room." The women however, stuck in mid sentence, all turned their heads at the same time to see the blushing swordsman. Tifa's swore her nose was going to start bleeding. He stood there, with his yellow cookie pressed between his lips, with a towel so small on it only served to cover his narrow hips and not much else, his blond hair was hanging down around his neck, still weighed down with water. Aerith immediately clapped her hand over her eyes, "Cloud! Put some clothes on!" Yuffie put her hands on the sides of her head and grinned, quite pleased with the impromptu show, and Tifa had her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her gaping expression.

Cloud blushed a bit, hiding most of his body behind the door. He was already embarrassed enough, but he was still overcome with curiosity… why were the three, beautiful women of Avalanche standing at his door. "Why are you here in the first place?"

Tifa smiled a bit, "I was coming to see if you wanted to go on a gondola ride, see the outside of the place, you know, take in the view."

Aerith turned and managed to tear her eyes away from the portion of his well muscled chest to look him in the eyes. "I… um wanted to know if you would like to go to the Event Square and see a play."

Yuffie grinned, leaning forward and poking his shoulder, "I wanted to take you to Wonder Square; they have a couple games I think you'd be good at."

The woman started bickering over him again, each of them insisting that they were the first one to the door, so they should be the one to go on a date with Cloud. The blond swordsman frowned and closed the door. He went back to watching TV when all three came in the room and moved in front of his program, glaring at him. He continued to eat his banana pocky, which the girls seemed to enjoy somewhat, then they all asked at the same time. "So who are you going to take out?"

"Barret, he's the only one not making a fool out of himself."

"Cloud, you jerk!" Tifa yelled at him and the ladies decided to make him pay. Several minutes, and bruises later, the girls left the room, each enjoying a stick of Pocky. Cloud only sighed and shook his head. "Women…" He went back to his pack and drank another potion, when he noticed in the mirror the bruises were worse then they had been before. He didn't want to hurt any of them, but he actually like Tifa the most… "Oh well, he sighed and limped back to the chair.


End file.
